RUMAH KUTUKAN - nct version
by markinmyheart
Summary: Taeyong menemukan banyak kejanggalan di rumah barunya yang ternyata penuh akan misteri. Ia beruntung karena Ten dan Jaehyun mau membantunya memecahkan misteri tersembunyi akan masa lalu rumah itu. Mereka semua berusaha di tengah ketakutan mereka, bahkan meski itu membahayakan nyawa mereka sekalipun. [jaeyong. taeyong. jaehyun. mark. ten. nct. smrookies. yaoi. remake. DLDR. RnR?]


RUMAH KUTUKAN

Story © **admnici**.

Aku remake versi Jaeyong karena menurutku cerita ini keren dan patut dishare ke kalian :"

Alert! Bahasa non-baku. YAOI.

Happy reading.

[Saran : bacanya malem-malem di kamar sendirian pas lagi malem jumat dengan suasana kamar temaram dan sepi pasti mantap jiwa XD]

* * *

RUMAH KUTUKAN – PART 1

* * *

Taeyong menatap rumah di depannya tanpa minat. Hari ini memang keluarganya baru saja pindah dari rumah mereka yang dulu. Ayahnya yang bekerja pada sebuah perusahaan swasta baru saja mendapatkan promosi kenaikan jabatan dan mengharuskan papanya untuk dipindahtugaskan.

Semuanya akan menjadi baru lagi. Suasana baru. Sekolah baru. Yang pastinya juga teman-teman baru, tapi tentu saja Taeyong harus beradaptasi dulu terhadap semuanya jika ingin mereka mengenalnya.

"Ayo, Taeyong. Kok masih bengong aja sih. Bantu Appa nih angkat kardusnya!" seru Tuan Lee dari dalam mobil box dengan berbagai macam kardus di sekelilingnya.

Taeyong hanya melengos sambil berjalan masuk.

"Woy! Berat nih. Bantuin dong."

Mark tampak menggerutu saat melihat kakaknya, Taeyong, yang tampak tak peduli dengan sebuah kardus berukuran besar di depannya. Sepertinya isi kardus itu cukup berat.

"Udah sini biar hyung bantuin. Biarin aja Taeyong tenang dulu. Kamu kan tahu kalau dia yang paling nggak setuju untuk pindah ke sini," kata Johnny membujuk. Dibantunya Mark membawa kardus itu ke dalam.

"Enggak setuju sih nggak setuju, tapi jangan gitu dong. Kan berat nih ngangkut semua kardus-kardus ini. Padahal barangnya juga banyak banget di sini," ucap Mark dengan wajah sewot.

Johnny hanya tersenyum saja.

"Hhaaah! Capeeeek!" seru Mark sambil menghempaskan kardus itu. Direnggangkannya tubuhnya yang terasa kaku.

Taeyong masih memperhatikan rumah yang tampak kusam karena terlalu lama di tinggal sendiri.

"Taeyong, Mark. Kalian tidur berdua ya. Kamarnya Cuma ada tiga nih. Eomma sama appa di depan. Johnny di kamar belakang juga sama Mark dan Taeyong ya," kata Nyonya Lee memberi intruksi kepada anak-anaknya.

"Kok aku sama Mark sih, Eomma? Mark kan penakut. Nanti dia bisa bangunin aku lagi kalau tengah malam buta mau buang air. Aku nggak mau ah," protes Taeyong.

"Yaudah kalau hyung nggak mau, hyung tidur aja di luar," kata Mark dengan wajah penuh kemenangan. Taeyong hanya bisa menatapnya dengan kesal. Yah, mau tak mau Taeyong harus menerima keputusan itu.

Dengan langkah gontai Taeyong berjalan menuju kamar mereka yang terletak agak ke belakang. Semilir angin berhembus dengan pelan saat Taeyong akan membuka pintu. Taeyong menatap sekelilingnya dengan seksama.

 _Kriiiieeet…_

Pintu itu berderik pelan saat Taeyong membukanya. Taeyong tersurut mundur dengan jantung berdetak cepat.

"Ya Tuhan, aku pikir apa tadi," gumam Taeyong saat mendapati ternyata yang ada di depannya hanyalah sebuah lukisan dinding.

Namun memang lukisan itu cukup mengerikan karena gambar yang terlukis di sana adalah sebuah gambar empat orang yang tengah digantung di sebuah pohon.

"Woy!"

"Aaaa…"

"Hahaha, kaget ya?" Mark tertawa senang saat berhasil mengejutkan Taeyong hingga membuat hyungnya itu merengut kesal.

"Apa sih, Mark. Ngagetin orang aja," gerutu Taeyong.

"Hahaha takut yaaa? Tuh muka… aaaaaaaaa…"

Taeyong menutup telinganya saat Mark tiba-tiba berteriak dengan keras.

"It… itu gambar apaan, hyung?" seru Mark dengan wajah takut saat melihat lukisan yang ada di dinding itu.

"Emang nggak lihat itu lukisan apa?" kata Taeyong masih terlihat kesal sambil berjalan masuk dengan santainya. Mark mengikuti tanpa melepaskan pandangannya terhadap lukisan itu.

"Siapa yang buat lukisan ini ya, hyung?"

"Kalau aku tahu pasti udah aku kasih tahu kamu," kata Taeyong. Ditatapnya lukisan itu dengan seksama. "Kita lapis pakai cat aja, Mark," putus Taeyong akhirnya.

"Iya, hyung. Ogah banget aku kalau harus tidur tiba-tiba mata melek eh malah ngelihat yang beginian. Hiiiiyyy…"

"Yaudah kalau gitu aku cari kuasnya di belakang deh. Kali aja ada. Kamu pindahin barang-barang ke sini ya," kata Taeyong sambil beranjak.

"Loh, kok aku yang kena ngangkut barangnya? Kenapa bukan hyung aja?"

"Emang kamu berani ke belakang? Kali aja di sana ada lukisan yang lebih serem dari ini."

"Beli aja kenapa sih," kata Mark berusaha menawar.

"Kalau ada barangnya kenapa harus beli? Udah ah, kamu mau ke belakang atau mindahin barang?"

"Iya iya, aku yang mindahin barangnya deh."

Taeyong terkekeh. "Makanya badan aja digedein, tapi nyali kecil. Dasar penakut banget sih."

"Resek ah."

Akhirnya Mark memilih kembali keluar untuk mengambil barang-barang mereka. Taeyong hanya tersenyum karena berhasil membuat adiknya itu jengkel. Kemudian langkahnya pun menuju ke belakang.

Saat telah berada di dapur, ternyata gudang tempat meletakkan barang-barang bekas terletak agak terpisah dengan rumah itu. Taeyong harus melintasi halaman dahulu untuk sampai ke sana.

Taeyong memperhatikan sejenak halaman di belakang rumah itu. Di samping gudang tersebut terdapat sebuah pohon yang cukup besar. Taeyong memperhatikan sejenak pohon itu.

"Kayaknya kalau buat ayunan di sini bagus deh. Nanti minta appa atau Johnny hyung buatin ah."

Setelah puas memperhatikan pohon itu, Taeyong pun masuk ke dalam gudang. Tanpa Taeyong sadari, di kejauhan sana seseorang memperhatikannya tanpa kedip.

* * *

Ternyata gudang itu sangat berantakan. Taeyong terpaksa harus membongkar di sana-sini untuk mencari kuas tersebut.

"Hatsyiiiiiiin!"

Taeyong bersin berkali-kali karena tebalnya debu yang ada.

"Duh ini gudang udah berabad-abad kayaknya nggak pernah dibersihin. Tebal banget sih debunya."

Setelah mencari kesana kemari tak sengaja kaki Taeyong menyenggol sebuah kotak. Taeyong pun memeriksanya berharap di dalam kotak itu adalah sesuatu yang dibutuhkannya. Ternyata isi kotak itu bukanlah kuas seperti apa yang diinginkannya melainkan beberapa buah CD beserta kotaknya.

"Ini CD apaan ya? Masih bagus apa nggak nih?"

Taeyong membolak-balik CD itu dan membukanya. Setelah diperhatikan ternyata CD itu terlihat masih baru.

"Kayaknya masih bagus deh. 'Kutukan satu… sampai empat' …seru nih kayaknya. Aku bawa ah, kali aja bisa buat ngilangin bosan kalau lagi suntuk nanti."

Saat tak juga mendapatkan apa yang diperlukannya, Taeyong pun beranjak keluar dengan membawa CD itu. Begitu Taeyong ingin membuka pintu gudang, sontak jantung Taeyong berdetak kencang ketika seseorang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Yaampun, Mark! Ngapain kamu berdiri di sini? Kaget nih aku!" seru Taeyong sambil mengurut dadanya.

"Aku nggak mau beresin kamar itu sendirian makanya aku nyusul hyung ke sini," kata Mark menjelaskan, "kuasnya ada?"

Taeyong menggeleng. "Enggak ada."

"Terus itu apa?" tanya Mark melirik apa yang dipegang Taeyong.

"CD," jawab Taeyong pendek sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah.

"CD apaan? Waaah jangan-jangan hyung nemuin CD bokep ya?"

"Sembarangan!" seru Taeyong sambil menjitakkan salah satu CD itu ke kepala Mark.

Mark hanya bersungut sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya. "Ini CD horror. Mau nonton?" ledek Taeyong.

"Iihh, ogah."

Setelah tiba di kamar, Taeyong meletakkan CD itu di dalam laci dan mulai menata kamar mereka dengan ditemani Mark. Setelah hampir satu jam lebih akhirnya Taeyong dan Mark selesai juga membenahi kamar mereka.

"Woy! Eomma beli burger tuh. Mau nggak?" Kepala Johnny muncul di balik pintu sambil mengunyah sebuah burger yang membuat kedua namja itu menatap penuh minat.

"Mau dooooong!" seru Taeyong dan Mark sambil berlari ke ruang tamu.

Johnny hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah kedua adiknya tersebut yang tak bisa mengacuhkan apa pun yang namanya makanan. Apalagi makanan enak.

Saat Johnny akan beranjak matanya tiba-tiba melihat ke arah lukisan dinding tersebut, tapi tak mengatakan apa pun. Setelah menutup pintu Johnny pun beranjak menyusul Taeyong dan Mark.

Ketika pintu telah tertutup perlahan-lahan wajah orang-orang yang ada di dalam lukisan itu mendongak menatap kepergian Johnny.

* * *

"Appa, Taeyong minta uang dong. Aku mau beli cat sama kuas," kata Taeyong sembari menikmati burgernya.

"Cat? Untuk apa?" tanya Tuan Lee.

"Buat ngecat lukisan di dinding kamar kami, Appa," sahut Mark.

"Lukisannya bagus kok. Bisa jadi mimpi indah tuh," ledek Johnny.

"Aku doain deh Johnny hyung yang bakal mimpiin itu lukisan. Biar nggak bisa tidur malam ini," balas Taeyong.

"Enggak takut weeeee." Johnny memeletkan lidahnya.

"Memang lukisan apa sih?" tanya Nyonya Lee.

"Lukisan orang mati," jawab Taeyong tak mau menerangkan lebih lanjut.

"Lukisan orang mati?" Nyonya Lee menatap ke arah mereka dengan wajah khawatir. "Kamu nggak apa-apa tidur di situ malam ini, Mark?"

Kontan Taeyong dan Johnny terkikik geli melihat kekhawatiran Eomma mereka terhadap Mark yang memang sangat penakut itu. Mark hanya merengut karena tak ingin dianggap seperti anak kecil.

"Ya nggak lah, eomma. Aku kan tidur dengan Taeyong hyung, pasti nggak akan ada apa-apa dong."

"Appa, aku pergi sekarang aja ya. Takutnya nanti keburu malam," kata Taeyong. Ayahnya pun memberikan beberapa lembar uang kepadanya.

"Mau ditemenin nggak?" tanya Johnny.

"Boleh deh. Aku ambil jaket dulu ya. Diluar dingin kayaknya."

"Oke."

Taeyong beranjak menuju kamar, sedangkan Johnny menunggu di luar. Ketika berada di halaman tak sengaja mata Johnny menatap seseorang namja yang tengah berdiri di pinggir jalan sambil balas menatapnya.

Johnny seakan terpukau saat melihat wajah namja itu, tapi sayang namja itu segera berbalik. Johnny dengan cepat mengejar namja tersebut.

"Hei, tunggu!" seru Johnny.

Namja itu menghentikan langkahnya tanpa berbalik ke arah Johnny.

"Kamu orang sini juga?" tanya Johnny sambil berjalan mendekati namja itu, tapi namja itu tetap diam sambil merapatkan kain yang menutupi wajahnya. Bila diperhatikan namja itu memakai pakaian seperti hanbok yang biasa dipakai orang-orang Korea zaman dahulu.

"Aku Johnny. Aku baru pindah kemari. Aku boleh tahu nama kamu?" ucap Johnny lagi berusaha untuk dapat melihat kembali wajah namja itu.

Perlahan-lahan namja itu pun berbalik dan menatap Johnny. Johnny tersenyum kepada namja itu untuk menegaskan bahwa dirinya adalah pria yang baik.

"Nama kamu siapa?" tanya Johnny lagi saat namja itu hanya menatapnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"Hansol…"

"Johnny hyung! Cepetan. Keburu malam nih," seru Taeyong dari beranda rumah. Hansol dengan cepat berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan Johnny.

"Hei hei, tunggu! Kamu tinggal di mana?"

Hansol terus berlari tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Johnny lagi. Johnny ingin mengejarnya, namun urung saat Taeyong menghampirinya.

* * *

RUMAH KUTUKAN – PART 2

* * *

"Hyung, ngapain sih berdiri di sini. Cepetan yuk. Nanti keburu malam nih."

"Kamu tuh ya, nggak bisa lihat orang seneng dikit aja apa. Ganggu deh. Padahal dikit lagi aku pasti tahu di mana rumahnya," gerutu Johnny sambil menatap di mana Hansol menghilang tadi. Hatinya begitu menyayangkan Hansol begitu cepat pergi dari sana.

"Ih, kok malah marah. Lagian hyung ngapain berdiri di sini? Kayak nggak punya kerjaan aja."

"Aku lagi nunggu jodoh aku tahu," kata Johnny sewot sambil beranjak ke dalam rumah.

"Loh, hyung. Katanya mau nemenin. Kok malah masuk?"

"Enggak jadi. Pergi aja sendiri."

"Ih dasar ya. Bilang aja sebenernya nggak mau nemenin."

Taeyong terpaksa pergi sendirian karena kini Johnny memilih untuk masuk ke dalam rumah mereka.

Lima belas menit berjalan, akhirnya Taeyong menemukan sebuah toko material yang menjual berbagai macam bahan bangunan. Taeyong menanyakan apa yang ingin dibeli dan ternyata tersedia di sana. Setelah memutuskan akhirnya Taeyong membeli dua kaleng cat berwarna putih dan biru dan beberapa buah kuas.

Taeyong kembali pulang dengan tergesa-gesa karena cuaca yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi mendung. Karena begitu kerepotan dengan bawaannya, Taeyong tak memperhatikan lagi saat seseorang berjalan di depannya.

Brukk!

"Oh! Maaf!" seru Taeyong berusaha membantu namja itu untuk bangun walaupun sebenarnya barang-barangnya juga berceceran.

"Anda tidak apa-apakan?" tanya Taeyong.

Namja itu hanya menatapnya dengan tajam. "Sebaiknya uruslah dirimu sendiri," desis namja itu kemudian berlalu pergi.

Taeyong hanya mengerutkan keningnya memandangi kepergian namja itu. "Orang aneh," gumam Taeyong kemudian kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Sesampainya di rumah Taeyong menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi.

"Loh, kok sendiri hyung? Johnny hyung mana?" tanya Mark menyambut kedatangan Taeyong.

"Bukannya tadi masuk lagi ke dalam? Ngerjain orang itu anak, katanya mau nemenin eh nggak tahunya malah masuk lagi ke rumah. Orang manggil dia di halaman malah marah-marah nggak jelas. Katanya aku ganggu lah. Padahal kan dia Cuma bengong doang di situ. Katanya sih nungguin jodohnya," celoteh Taeyong dengan sebal.

"Hahaha kasian deh kamu. Johnny hyung kan emang gitu, suka php-in orang. Paling juga dia lagi nungguin kali aja ada namja di sekitar sini yang bisa dia godain."

"Moga tuh orang digodain sama kuntilanak."

"Siapa yang kamu bilang kuntilanak?" seru Johnny yang muncul dari dalam.

"Hansol itu cowok tahu. Enak aja bilang dia kuntilanak."

"Oh, jadi namanya Hansol toh. Hati-hati loh kali aja itu namja sebenarnya jelmaan kuntilanak yang mau ngegodain Johnny hyung. Terus kalau kegoda dibawa deh ke alamnya," ledek Taeyong.

"Eh, hati-hati loh kalau ngomong. Kali aja kamu yang bakal dibawa hantu di sini. Tuh, hantu yang di lukisan dinding kamar kalian itu," balas Johnny menakut-nakuti.

"Aaaaakkh! Udah dong. Ngapain sih ngomongin hantu kuntilanak segala macam itu. Kalau mereka beneran ada gimana?" seru Mark mulai sebal mendengar ocehan Taeyong dan Johnny yang mulai menjurus ke hal-hal yang berbau horror. Mark kan memang pantang sekali mendengar yang begituan.

Taeyong dan Johnny saling melirik dengan senyum jahil yang tiba-tiba menghiasi bibir keduanya.

"Hati-hati loh, Mark. Kali aja nanti malam waktu kamu tidur tiba-tiba lukisannya jadi hidup terus dia jalan ke arah kamu," kata Johnny sembari memasang wajah horror.

Mark memekik. "Aaaakkkh, Johnny hyung! Jangan ngomong begituan dong. Taeyong hyung, ayo kita cat kamarnya sekarang!"

"Males ah. Udah mau malam nih. Badanku gerah banget. Aku mau mandi aja deh," Taeyong berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Hahaha…" Johnny hanya tergelak melihat bibir Mark yang mengerucut menahan esal. Johnny pun berlalu menuju kamarnya.

* * *

Taeyong masih memperhatikan CD yang ditemukannya sore tadi saat Mark masuk ke dalam kamar dan merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang.

"Belum tidur, hyung?" tanya Mark.

"Kenapa? Takut aku tinggal ya?" ledek Taeyong.

Mark hanya membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah dinding yang tidak terdapat lukisan sembari menggerutu tak jelas. Tak lama dengkur halusnya pun terdengar. Mungkin karena Mark memang telah mengantuk. Taeyong perlahan merebahkan tubuhya. Saat ia berpaling ke arah kiri, lukisan itu dengan tepat kembali singgah dalam pandangannya.

Taeyong memperhatikan lukisan itu dengan seksama tanpa takut sama sekali. Saat memperhatikan kembali lukisan itu, ia baru menyadari jika di bawah tiap-tiap orang yang tergantung di sana terdapat sebuah tulisan.

Namja itu pun bangkit dan mendekati lukisan itu. Cukup sulit juga untuk membawa tulisan itu karena suasana yang agak termaram. Akhirnya diambilnya handphonenya untuk menerangi tiap tulisan yang ada.

"Ap…pa. Eom… ma. Hae…chan. Ren… ren apa ya?"

Taeyong berusaha memperjelas pandangannya karena tak bisa membaca tulisan terakhir. Diusap-usapnya tulisan itu agar terlihat lebih jelas. Dan usahanya pun berhasil.

"Njun! Renjun! Jadi Appa, Eomma, Haechan dan Renjun. Ini pasti nama-nama mereka. Siapa mereka? Dan siapa yang melukis semua ini?"

Taeyong tercenung menatap lukisan itu. Diperhatikannya kembali lukisan itu seperti ingin mencari tahu kebenaran yang ada di baliknya. Pandangannya kembali tertuju pada laci meja di mana ia meletakkan CD-CD itu dan mempertimbangkan untuk memutarnya malam ini atau tidak.

Teng… teng… teng….

Jam dinding yang berada di ruang tengah berdentang sebelas kali menandakan waktu yang semakin larut. Taeyong akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidur dan memutar CD itu kapan-kapan saja. Dikembalikannya CD itu kembali ke laci dan ia pun beranjak tidur.

* * *

Pagi harinya di rumah keluarga Tuan Lee tampat sedikit sibuk. Nyonya Lee tengah mempersiapkan sarapan untuk suami dan anak-anaknya yang akan memulai aktivitas mereka di tempat yang baru.

"Gimana tidur kalian semalam? Nyenyak?" tanya Nyonya Lee saat semuanya telah berkumpul.

"Nyenyak banget, eomma. Malah tumben-tumbenan Mark nggak bangun tadi malam," kata Taeyong.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Itu artinya kalian mulai menyukai rumah ini. Semoga kalian juga akan menyukai sekolah kalian nanti," kata Tuan Lee sembari tersenyum.

Taeyong, Mark dan Johnny hanya mengangguk.

"Ayo berangkat!" seru Tuan Lee.

Ketiganya dengan sigap mengikuti ayah mereka menuju mobil setelah berpamitan kepada ibu mereka. Tuan Lee pertama kali menurunkan Johnny di kampusnya.

"Nanti aku pulang naik bus aja, Appa. Aku udah tahu kok jalan pulangnya," kata Johnny. Tuan Lee hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Setelah itu Tuan Lee kembali mengantar kedua putranya ke sekolah.

"Pulangnya mau dijemput?" tanya Tuan Lee.

"Kayaknya nggak usah deh, Appa. Kita nyari tumpangan lain aja ya, hyung," ujar Mark sembari melirik kakaknya. Taeyong mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Yaudah, kalian baik-baik ya di sini. Jangan buat ulah," ucap Tuan Lee sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Sip bos!"

Taeyong dan Mark berjalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah. Setelah berbincang sedikit, kepala sekolah pun meminta seorang guru untuk mengantar Mark ke kelasnya. Sedangkan kepala sekolah sendiri yang mengantarkan Taeyong ke kelasnya—mereka berbeda kelas, berbeda tingkatan karena Taeyong yang setahun lebih tua dari Mark.

"Nanti istirahat aku ke kelas hyung ya," kata Mark sebelum berpamitan.

"Oke."

Taeyong mengikuti kepala sekolah menuju kelasnya. Pelajaran baru saja dimulai dan kepala sekolah meminta guru yang ada untuk memperkenalkan Taeyong di kelas barunya itu. Kemudian kepala sekolah itu kembali ke ruangannya.

"Selamat pagi semuanya. Namaku Lee Taeyong. Aku pindahan dari Busan. Sekarang aku tinggal di distrik Hannam-dong nomor 115. Terimakasih."

Tak banyak yang bertanya tentangnya hingga Taeyong dipersilahkan duduk bersama seorang namja berwajah oriental.

"Hai," sapa namja itu. Taeyong tersenyum kepadanya. "Aku Ten."

"Taeyong."

Ten kembali memperhatikan ke penjelasan saat guru memulai pelajaran. Taeyong pun ikut sibuk memperhatikan pelajaran. Tiba-tiba Ten kembali bersuara.

"Kamu beneran tinggal di rumah nomor 115 itu?"

Taeyong mengangguk.

"Di distrik Hannam-dong?"

Taeyong kembali mengangguk. "Ya, kenapa?"

"Kamu nggak tahu apa-apa yang soal rumah itu?" ucap Ten hingga membuat Taeyong mengerutkan keningnya.

"Soal apa?"

"Pembunuhan."

"Pembunuhan?"

"Ten! Kamu mau belajar atau tidak?!" tegur guru yang melihat Ten tampak asyik mengajak Taeyong mengobrol.

"Mian, ssaem." Ten menunduk. Agak malu karena teman-teman yang lain kini menatap ke arahnya.

"Nanti istirahat aku ceritain," bisik Ten.

Taeyong menatap Ten dengan wajah penasaran. Namun Ten hanya menatapnya sekilas lalu tersenyum. Kemudian namja itu kembali memperhatikan ke depan. Taeyong terpaksa menahan rasa penasarannya hingga waktu istirahat tiba.

* * *

"Pembunuhan apa maksud kamu?" desak Taeyong setelah waktu istirahat telah tiba.

"Sebenernya di rumah kamu itu…"

"Jangan memengaruhi dia dengan cerita-ceritamu, Ten," tegur seorang namja sembari berlalu. Ten hanya memeletkan lidahnya tanda tak peduli.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Taeyong.

"Jaehyun. Dia sepupuku. Anaknya memang begitu. Setiap kali aku cerita soal pembunuhan dia selalu melarangku, tapi sebenarnya dia baik kok."

Taeyong hanya mengangguk sembari menatap sosok Jaehyun yang menghilang di balik pintu.

"Jadi sebenarnya rumah kamu itu dulunya pernah terjadi satu pembunuhan. Satu keluarga meninggal di sana," kata Ten memulai kisahnya.

"Kamu tahu dari mana?" tanya Taeyong sedikit ragu.

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Rumahku kan nggak jauh dari rumah kamu. Cuma beda satu blok dari rumah kamu. Memang sih aku tidak melihat secara langsung bagaimana kejadiannya, tapi Appaku kan polisi. Dia yang mengusut kasus itu.

"Waktu itu pagi-pagi sekali tukang koran langganan keluarga itu datang mengantarkan koran. Saat dipanggil tidak orang yang muncul. Biasanya Tuan Ahn Do Hoon, ahjussi yang tinggal di rumah kamu itu selalu menunggu di luar. Karena tidak ada yang muncul akhirnya tukang koran itu berinisiatif untuk menuju halaman belakang itu. Kontan saja tukang koran itu terperangah saat melihat empat tubuh sudah tergantung di sana.

"Tuan Ahn Do Hoon, istrinya dan kedua anaknya. Sedangkan seorang anaknya lagi tak pernah ditemukan hingga saat ini. Sepertinya diculik oleh pembunuh itu." Ten menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Keluarga itu memiliki tiga orang anak?"

Ten mengangguk. "Iya, yang paling tua namanya Haechan, terus Renjun dan yang terakhir Chenle."

"Siapa tadi yang kamu bilang? Haechan dan Renjun?"

"Iya." Ten kembali mengangguk.

Taeyong tercenung saat teringat dengan lukisan di kamarnya. Jadi ternyata lukisan itu adalah lukisan pembunuhan yang terjadi di rumah itu.

"Apa pembunuh itu tertangkap?" tanya Taeyong lagi.

Ten menggeleng. "Tidak. Chenle pun ikut lenyap bersamanya. Hanya Tuhan dan pembunuh itu saja yangg tahu bagaimana nasib Chenle sebenarnya."

"Kapan kejadiannya?"

"Sepuluh tahun yang lalu."

"Mark ataupun orang rumah yang lain nggak boleh tahu soal ini. Kalau mereka tahu bisa-bisa akan geger semua, tapi… bukannya malah bagus ya. Kalau semuanya tahu bagaimana keadaan rumah itu otomatis Appa akan pindah lagi. Ehm, tapi tetap saja aku yakin Appa tidak akan kembali ke Busan karena tugas Appa kan di sini. Aduh. Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Kamu penasaran juga ya soal Chenle yang masih hilang itu?" ujar Ten lagi membuyarkan lamunan Taeyong.

"Memangnya kamu penasaran?" tanya Taeyong balik.

"Sebenarnya iya. Pembunuh macam apa sih yang bisa bebas dari kejaran polisi dengan membawa seorang namja kecil hingga sepuluh tahun lamanya."

"Mungkin dia berkeliaran sendiri. Rasanya kecil kemungkinannya jika Chenle masih hidup," ujar Taeyong.

Ten menggeleng. "Tapi tidak mungkin mayatnya hilang begitu saja. Aku yakin dimanapun dia membunuh Chenle pasti tidak akan jauh-jauh dari tempat ini. Bahkan jika sampai keluar kota pun aku yakin polisi akan menemukannya karena polisi telah menyebar foto Chenle hingga ke luar pulau." Ten menatap Taeyong kurang sependapat.

"Bagaimana jika… mayat Chenle sebenarnya telah dikuburkan di suatu tempat?"

"Hahaha," Ten tergelak mendengar jawaban Taeyong, "baik sekali dia. Kenapa tidak sekalian saja dia mengubur Chenle bersama dengan anggota keluarga yang lain?"

Tayeong memicingkan mata. "Mungkin saja pembunuh itu… mmm… ya istilahnya menginginkan Chenle dalam hal yang lain. Siapa tahu, kan?"

Ten tampak terdiam sesaat.

"Sepertinya itu masuk akal," kata Ten akhirnya.

* * *

RUMAH KUTUKAN – PART 3

* * *

"Apanya yang masuk akal?"

Taeyong dan Ten segera menoleh dan terlihat Mark tengah menatap mereka berdua seakan meminta jawaban.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Ten.

"Oh iya, Ten. Kenalin ini Mark. Adikku. Mark, ini Ten."

"Hai," sapa Mark.

"Hai. Salam kenal."

"Ngomong-ngomong tadi apanya yang masuk akal?" tanya Mark kembali.

Taeyong menggeleng. "Bukan apa-apa kok, Mak. Kita sedang membahas anak baru yang bisa beradaptasi di sini dalam waktu satu hari. Menurutmu masuk akal tidak?" ujar Taeyong cepat sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Ten.

"Masuk akal sih kalau anaknya bisa bergaul dengan cepat. Kayak aku," jawab Mark kemudian terkekeh.

"Nah, Ten juga akhirnya sependapat sama kamu. Iya kan, Ten?" Taeyong melempar pandangnya ke arah Ten.

Ten mengangguk. "Iya."

"Yaudah kalau gitu aku mau ke kantin dulu deh. Mau ngisi perut. Laper nih. Mau ikut, Mark?" ajak Taeyong.

Mark mengangguk antusias.

"Kita ke kantin dulu ya, Ten." Ten hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Sebelum pergi Taeyong membisikkan sesuatu kepada Ten. "Tolong jangan ceritakan apa pun kepada Mark ya. Mark sangat penakut. Bisa pingsan dia kalau tahu rumah kami bekas pembunuhan."

Ten tersenyum sembari mengangguk. Taeyong kembali berlalu dengan wajah penuh terimakasih.

* * *

Johnny melenggang dengan tenang menuju rumahnya. Saat berada di halaman, matanya kembali menatap di mana ia bertemu dengan Hansol kemarin. Tak sengaja Johnny kini kembali bersitatap dengan namja pemilik manik mata gelap itu. Dengan senyum cerah Johnny berlari mendekati Hansol.

"Hei!" seru Johnny dengan pendar penuh kebahagiaan. Perlahan Hansol mengalihkan pandangannya dari rumah itu ke arah Johnny. "Aku mencarimu kemarin. Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba pergi?"

"Kamu tinggal di rumah itu?" Bukannya menjawab Hansol malah balik bertanya tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari rumah Johnny.

"Ya. Kami baru pindah kemarin."

Hansol kembali menatap Johnny dengan pandangan yang sulit dijabarkan.

"Berhati-hatilah."

"Berhati-hati? Dari apa?"

"Kutukan," ucap Hansol dengan tatapan serius.

Johnny menatap Hansol dengan kening berkerut, tapi kemudian tawanya pun terdengar. "Hahaha, kutukan? Kamu mengutukku? Aku sih tidak masalah kalau harus dikutuk olehmu hehehe."

Hansol tetap menatap Johnny dengan serius, tapi kemudian seulas senyum tersungging di bibirnya. "Kamu namja yang baik."

Johnny hanya tersipu malu dipuji sedemikian rupa oleh Hansol.

"Ngomong-ngomong di mana rumahmu…"

"Johnny hyungggg! Ngapain di sana? Bantuin kita ngecat dong." Seruan Mark dari beranda membuat Johnny harus mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Hansol.

"Bentar lagi! Nanggung nih," seru Johnny dengan wajah kesal. "Resek banget sih mereka. Hobi banget gangguin orang. Kamu tinggal di mana Han—"

Johnny menoleh ke kiri dan ke anan saat tak mendapati sosok Hansol di depannya lagi.

"Hansol? Hansol?"

Johnny mendengus kesal karena Hansol tak juga menyahut panggilannya. Namja itu seakan-akan telah hilang ditelan bumi.

"Arrrghh dasar Mark. Lihat kan hilang deh kesempatanku untuk tahu di mana rumah Hansol. Hansol pasti kaget deh denger suara Mark tadi makanya langsung kabur gitu. Aaargh!"

Dengan langkah lebar Johnny masuk ke dalam rumah. Wajahnya dipasang super cemberut.

"Kamu tuh ya sama aja kayak Taeyong. Suka banget gangguin orang," gerutu Johnny saat telah sampai di depan Mark.

"Yeee, aku kan cuma mau minta tolong, hyung."

"Kalau mau minta tolong itu lihat sikonnya dulu dong. Nggak lihat hyung lagi sibuk?"

Tanpa menoleh, Mark menjawab ucapan Johnny. "Sibuk apaan? Orang Johnny hyung Cuma bengong doang di halaman."

"Bengang bengong, bengang bengong. Hyung lagi pedekate nih." Johnny bersidekap sebal.

"Hahahaha pedekate sama siapa? Sama pohon?" ejek Mark.

"Lihat aja ya ntar. Nanti akan hyung kenalin Hansol ke kalian. Biar kalian tahu gimana mempersonanya dia," kata Johnny tak terima.

"Woy! Ribut mulu. Kapan bantuin ngecatnya nih!" seru Taeyong melongokkan kepalanya dari dalam kamar.

Dengan wajah yang masih kesal Johnny masuk ke dalam kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian. Sedangkan Mark mulai membantu Taeyong.

Taeyong kembali menatap lukisan itu sebelum mulai mengecatnya.

" _Kejadiannya sepuluh tahun yang lalu…"_

Kata-kata Ten kembali mengusiknya.

"Tapi kenapa warnanya tidak pudar ya? Seharusnya jika ditinggal selama itu setidaknya warnanya akan sedikit memudar, tapi ini… seperti baru dibuat," batin Taeyong mengusap pelan lukisan itu.

" _Burung gagak yang malang… dengan tubuh terjerat…"_

Taeyong menoleh sekilas ke arah Mark yang tampak asyik mengecat di sampingnya sembari menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang tak dikenal Taeyong. Namun Taeyong akhirnya kembali fokus pada tugasnya.

"… _Sang penyihir datang… dengan sebuah kapak… memotong sang gagak… menjadi tiga bagian… sang penyihir pulang… ke gubuk yang gelap… bersama sang kakak… hingga seribu tahun… dengan sebuah lagu… lagu pengantar tidur… itulah lagu… si gagak yang malang…."_

"Mark! Diem dong. Nyanyi apaan sih kamu itu," seru Taeyong saat tak tahan lagi mendengar bait-bait yang terdengar menyeramkan itu. Namun Mark malah menatap Taeyong dengan kening berkerut.

"Nyanyi? Siapa yang nyanyi? Aku kan dari tadi sibuk ngecat, hyung."

"Bukannya kamu tadi nyanyi lagu aneh entah apa itu tadi?"

"Waaah jangan-jangan hyung udah ketularan aneh kayak Johnny hyung lagi. Hiiyy… serem." Mark menatap Taeyong sembari bergidik, tapi kemudian kembali sibuk mengecat dinding di hadapannya.

Taeyong menatap Mark dengan pikiran berkecamuk. "Masa sih? Perasaan jelas banget tadi aku dengar kalau itu suara Mark. Atau jangan-jangan memang aku yang salah dengar ya."

"Aku ke gudang dulu ya, hyung. Mau ambil cat lagi nih. Catnya udah abis."

Taeyong tak menghiraukan Mark yang beranjak keluar. Perhatiannya masih sibuk memikirkan suara yang di dengarnya tadi.

 _Kreseek! Kreseeeeek…_

Perhatian Taeyong beralih ke jendela kamarnya yang terbuka saat telinganya mendengar sebuah suara yang agak mencurigakan. Dengan pelan didekatkannya kepalanya untuk melihat apa yang terdapat di bawah jendela itu. Saat kepalanya sudah melongok keluar, tiba-tiba…

"Huwaaaa…!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Hahahahaha…"

Taeyong tersurut mundur dengan wajah pucat. Namun dengan cepat berubah menjadi dongkol saat melihat sosok Mark yang berdiri di bawah jendela dengan memakai sebuah topeng yang cukup menyeramkan, kemudian terdengar tawanya yang bergema.

Topeng itu bergambar bintang di mata kiri dan bergambar matahari di mata sebelah kanannya. Sedangkan mulut pada topeng itu dibentuk seperti ekspresi orang yang menahan sakit yang teramat sangat.

"Maaarkkkk!"

"Hahaha, kaget kan?"

Taeyong mendengus kesal melihat Mark yang begitu menikmati hasil kejahilannya. Namun tubuh Taeyong segera mengejang dengan wajah yang kembali pucat saat matanya menatap sesosok tubuh yang berdiri di kejauhan sana. Sosok itu memakai topeng yang sama dengan yang dipakai Mark.

"Udah dong, hyung. Aku kan cuma bercanda tadi. Masa muka hyung pucat terus sih. Aku kan bukan hantu." Mark mengguncang tubuh Taeyong yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

Taeyong perlahan menatap Mark yang masih memakai topeng itu. Kemudian tatapannya kembali pada sosok di belakang Mark, tapi ternyata sosok itu telah lenyap.

"Enggak. Enggak apa-apa kok," kata Taeyong setelah agak tenang. "Ngomong-ngomong kamu beli topeng itu di mana?"

"Oh, topeng ini?" Mark melepaskan topeng itu dari wajahnya, "Aku nemu di gudang. Tadi aku kan mau ngambil cat. Eh, nggak sengaja nemuin ini di sana. Bagus, kan?"

"Di gudang? Kamu yakin nggak beli di luar?" tanya Taeyong memastikan.

"Enggaklah. Kan aku pulangnya tadi sama hyung. Memang hyung ada lihat aku beli topeng tadi? Tapi mungkin Johnny hyung yang beli."

"Johnny hyung?"

Mark mengangguk. "Iya. Siapa tahu dia mau nakut-nakutin kita dengan topeng ini. Lihat aja bentuknya serem gini. Hyung aja takut kan tadi? Sampai pucat begitu," ujar Mark.

"Mungkin," gumam Taeyong pelan.

* * *

Malam itu keluarga Lee tampak tengah menikmati makan malam bersama mereka. Taeyong menyuap makanannya tanpa banyak bicara. Sedangkan Mark tampak asyik berceloteh tentang apa saja.

"Hyung. Hyung beli topeng ya tadi?" tanya Mark diantara suapannya.

Johnny menghentikan suapannya dan menatap Mark. "Topeng? Topeng apa?" tanya Johnny balik.

"Aah, Johnny hyung nggak usah pura-pura lupa begitu. Tadi aku nemuin topeng milik hyung di gudang. Bagus sih, tapi nyeremin. Taeyong hyung saja sampai pucat waktu aku kagetin hehehe."

"Beneran deh topeng apa sih? hyung benar-benar nggak beli topeng apa pun," kata Johnny meyakinkan.

"Kalau bukan hyung yang beli terus siapa dong?" tanya Mark.

"Mungkin itu punya keluarga yang tinggal di sini dulu. Sudahlah. Ngapain soal topeng saja dipermasalahkan. Toh, Cuma sebuah topeng kan," sahut Tuan Lee menengahi.

Akhirnya mereka pun tak mengungkit soal topeng itu lagi.

"Gimana, Taeyongie? Suka dengan suasana di sini?" tanya Nyonya Lee kembali membuka obrolan.

"Masih lebih enak di Busan," jawab Taeyong terkesan tak peduli dengan keadaan di tempat barunya itu.

"Nanti kalau kamu sudah terbiasa pasti di sini akan jauh lebih mengasyikkan daripada di Busan."

Taeyong hanya diam saja karena baginya membujuk seperti apa pun Appa dan Eommanya pasti akan tetap tinggal di Seoul.

* * *

Setelah makan malam Taeyong kembali ke kamarnya bersama Mark.

"Eh, hyung. Tadi waktu pulang sekolah aku bertemu namja aneh loh." Mark duduk di tepi ranjang kamar.

"Namja aneh?"

"Iya. Dia natap aku tajam banget. Aku sampai takut orang itu mau macam-macam, tapi terus namja itu cuma lewat doang. Aneh kan?"

"Aku juga kemarin ketemu namja aneh waktu beli cat. Aku nggak sengaja nabrak dia, tapi aku udah minta maaf. Eh, dianya malah ngomong ketus. Katanya urus aja dirimu sendiri."

Mark tertawa. "Itu sih bukan orang itu yang aneh, tapi hyung aja yang apes. Lah, hyung nabrak dia kok gimana dia nggak sewot. Ya wajar dong kalau dia jadi ketus gitu," kata Mark tergelak.

"Iya juga sih." Taeyong menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Hyung belum tidur ya?"

"Bentar lagi. Aku mau ngerjain tugas dulu," kata Taeyong sembari mengeluarkan buku pelajarannya dari dalam tas.

Mark pun kembali memejamkan matanya dan tak lama kemudian namja itu tampak telah terlelap.

Taeyong sibuk berkutat dengan tugas yang harus dikumpulkan besok. Beberapa jam kemudian saat jam dinding di ruang tamu berdentang sepuluh kali, Taeyong baru menyadari jika malam telah larut.

Taeyong membereskan buku-buku miliknya dan menyusun jadwal untuk besok. Ketika akan beranjak, tak sengaja menatap laci meja di mana CD itu berada. Perlahan dibukanya laci itu. Ternyata CD itu masih berada di sana.

"Nonton nggak ya? Tapi penasaran juga ini film apa."

Setelah menimang, akhirnya diputuskannya untuk menonton salah satu film yang ada. Mungkin besok-besok ia bisa menonton film yang lainnya.

Taeyong berjalan dengan pelan menuju ruang tengah. Suasanya yang sepi dan temaram harus membuatnya berjalan dengan hati-hati agar tidak membangunkan yang lainnya.

Dipilihnya sebuah CD yang berjudul 'Kutukan-1 '77'. Layar di televisi memulai dengan angka 5 yang berjalan mundur ke angka 1.

 **KELUARGA HAN JAE-HEE**

" _Appa, pancingnya bawa berapa?"_

" _Tiga aja. Kan cuma Appa kamu sama Lucas."_

" _Oke deh."_

Terlihat seorang anak dan ayahnya tengah berbincang. Kemudian anak laki-laki itu tampak sibuk memasukkan tiga buah pancing ke bagasi mobil mereka.

" _Yuta hyung! Senyum dong. Jelek banget sih wajahmu."_

Suara seorang namja dengan kamera di tangannya berusaha untuk mengambil foto Yuta.

" _Kamu ganggu aja deh, Jeno. Bantuin juga dong,"_ gerutu Yuta masih tampak sibuk membereskan berbagai peralatan untuk memancing mereka.

" _Bentar aja, hyung. Gaya dulu sebelum pergi."_

Yuta akhirnya menerima permintaan Jeno. Sambil bergaya keduanya berpotret ria.

" _Cepetan! Foto-foto aja kerjaannya. Jeno, bantuin eomma tuh bawa makan siang kita nanti,"_ seru seorang cowok lain.

" _Aah Lucas hyung ganggu saja. Sini foto dulu."_

Bukannya melaksanakan perintah Lucas, Jeno malah menarik Lucas ke sisinya dan dengan cepat memotretnya. Lucas hanya memasang wajah cemberut.

Layar itu berubah menghitam karena kamera yang dimatikan. Namun beberapa detik kemudian gambarnya kembali dengan adegan berbeda. Tampak Yuta, Lucas dan Tuan Han tengah memancing di sebuah danau. Seorang wanita paruh baya juga tampak sibuk menyusun berbagai makanan yang mereka bawa dari rumah dengan dibantu Jeno.

" _Hei! Makan siang dulu,"_ teriak Jeno. Tuan Han, Lucas dan Yuta kemudian menghampiri di mana Jeno berada.

Layar kembali menghitam seperti tadi. Namun kini sedikit agak lama untuk pergantian adegan. Saat adegan telah kembali, ternyata suasana telah berubah menjadi malam.

Kamera itu tampak mengitari mobil. Tak ada suara apa pun hingga suasana terasa semakin sunyi. Taeyong menatap layar sedikit tegang saat kamera itu menyorot ke dalam mobil.

Terlihat tubuh Tuan Han, istrinya, Lucas, dan Yuta dalam keadaan terikat dan mulut mereka dilakban di dalam mobil itu. Jeno tak terlihat sama sekali. Sekali lagi kamera itu memutari mobil dan tiba-tiba…

 _WROOOOARRRR!_

Taeyong hampir melompat dari kursinya saat mobil itu tiba-tiba terbakar dengan tubuh Tuan Han, istrinya, Lucas dan Yuta di dalamnya. Mobil itu tampak bergerak-gerak dengan keras menandakan perlawanan manusia di dalamnya. Namun beberapa menit kemudian mobil itu kembali diam saat kobaran api semakin besar.

Taeyong terpekur ditempatnya ketika layar berubah menjadi hitam menandakan durasi yang telah selesai. Dengan tangan sedikit gemetar Taeyong mengeluarkan keping CD itu dari DVD. Hatinya masih berkecamuk saat melihat film yang pertama tadi. Bukannya takut pada hal-hal yang berbau horror, tapi ia hanya tak tahan melihat hal-hal yang bersifat sadis seperti tadi. Namun kemudian diputuskannya untuk memutar CD yang kedua. 'Kutukan-2 '87'.

Seperti awal tadi, layar pertama menampilkan angka 5 yang berjalan mundur.

 **KELUARGA KANG MA-RU.**

Kemudian adegan pun menampilkan sebuah keluarga yang terdiri dari sepasang suami istri dan tiga anak laki-lakinya tengah memanggang daging di sebuah taman.

 _"Jaemin, dagingnya habis. Kamu ambil di belakang ya."_

Seorang namja yang dipanggil Jaemin itu berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah saat ibunya meminta untuk mengambilkan daging.

" _Jungwoo, air minumnya sudah jadi?"_

" _Sedikit lagi. Di situ ada gula nggak, eomma?"_

" _Itu di dekat, Taeil."_

" _Hyung, di situ ada gula?"_

" _Ada nih."_

Layar kembali menghitam dan dengan cepat berubah adegan. Tampak kini keluarga Tuan Han tengah menyantap barbeque itu sambil bersenda gurau. Layar kembali menghitam dan adegan kembali beralih dengan suasana gerimis.

Taeyong menunggu dengan jantung berdebar saat terlihat kini Tuan Han, istrinya, Taeil dan Jungwoo terbaring di rerumputan dengan tubuh terikat dan mulut dilakban.

Kamera itu menyorot wajah mereka satu persatu. Lalu sosok yang memegang kamera itu mendekati tubuh Tuan Han dan menggorok lehernya dengan menggunakan pisau. Taeyong dengan cepat memalingkan wajahnya saat melihat darah yang menyembur seperti layaknya air bor yang baru digali. Tubuh Tuan Han menggeliat-geliat setelah akhirnya tak bergerak sama sekali.

Perlahan-lahan Taeyong kembali menatap ke arah layar dan matanya masih sempat melihat bagaimana pembunuh itu memotong leher Jungwoo yang menggeliat berusaha untuk memberontak.

Jantung Taeyong masih berdegup kencang walaupun kini layar telah menghitam kembali. Ditatapnya dua buah CD yang masih tersisa di tangannya. Dengan sedikit gemetar diputarnya film ketiga. 'Kutukan-3 '97'.

 **KELUARGA KIM JI-HYUK**

Adegan berjalan pelan saat terlihat lima orang sosok tengah asyik berenang di sebuah kolam renang. Tiga orang namja berdiri di sisi kolam sebelah kiri dan ayah mereka berdiri di sisi sebelah kanan. Sepertinya mereka akan mengadakan sebuah lomba.

" _Kun, Winwin, Jisung! Kalian siap?"_

Ketiga namja itu mengacungkan jempolnya sebagai tanda oke. Kemudian terdengar bunyi peluit yang cukup panjang dan ketiga namja itu segera menceburkan dirinya ke dalam kolam.

" _Yeaay, aku menang."_

" _Bagus, Kun,"_ seru ayahnya dengan senyum terkembang.

" _Jangan ngambek gitu, Jisung. Besok kita coba lagi ya,"_ hibur ayahnya saat melihat anak bungsunya yang sampai di garis finish paling akhir itu tampak cemberut.

Layar menghitam kembali dan beralih ke adegan di mana kini Tuan Kim, istrinya, Kun dan Winwin terikat di sebuah kursi santai dengan kepala tertutup kain. Sebuah tali dari seberang kolam renang terhubung dengan kursi-kursi itu. Tak lama seseorang yang memegang kamera sekaligus yang memegang tali itu menarik tali dengan keras hingga ke empat kursi itu masuk ke dalam kolam.

Kursi-kursi itu bergerak dengan liar di dalam air, namun karena beban yang berat hingga membuat kursi itu semakin tenggelam ke dasar kolam renang.

Suasana begitu hening saat film itu telah selesai. Taeyong terduduk lemas di kursinya dengan pikiran berkecamuk. Tiga pembunuhan keji yang dilakukan oleh seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin membuat hatinya bergetar. Ditatapnya CD terakhir. Ia yakin film di dalamnya pun akan menayangkan sebuah adegan pembunuhan juga.

Setelah berpikir lama akhirnya Taeyong memutuskan untuk melihat film terakhir itu. 'Kutukan-4 '07'

 **KELUARGA AHN DO-HOON**

Kening Taeyong tampat berkerut saat merasa mengenali sosok-sosok yang ada di film itu. Di layar telah menampilkan sebuah adegan di mana Tuan Ahn tengah menanam sesuatu.

Di sampingnya, istrinya pun melakukan hal yang sama. Kamera itu menyorot ke sisi lain di mana terdapat dua orang anak laki-laki tengah mengangkut sesuatu yang terdapat di sebuah karung. Seorang anak laki-laki hanya menatap apa yang dilakukan kedua kakaknya itu.

" _Chenle! Bantuin juga dong. Berat nih."_

" _Letoy banget sih, hyung. Masa ngangkat gitu aja butuh bantuan maknae sih. Lihat tuh Renjun hyung aja nggak ngeluh kan."_

" _Cepetan bantuin ah."_

Namja yang bernama Chenle itu pun akhirnya ikut membantu kedua kakaknya mengangkat karung tersebut dan membawanya kepada ayah mereka.

Taeyong menatap layar tanpa kedip setelah mengingat siapa orang-orang yang ada di dalam film tersebut. Layar kembali menghitam dan kini adegan berganti dengan empat sosok yang tergantung di sebuah pohon dengan tangan terikat. Di bawah kaki mereka terdapat sebuah bangku panjang, namun tak sampai membuat ke empat orang itu menjejakkan kaki mereka sempurna.

Sama seperti adegan di kolam renang, sebuah tali tersambung kepada sosok yang kini memegang kamera. Sekali hentak bangku itu tertarik ke depan. Kini terlihat ke empat orang itu meronta-ronta berusaha untuk mencari udara. Namun beberapa menit kemudian tubuh mereka tak bergerak lagi.

Taeyong menahan napasnya saat layar itu menampilkan gambar yang sama dengan yang ada di kamarnya kemarin. Kemudian berubah menjadi hitam. Dengan bergegas dibereskannya semua CD-CD itu dan kembali ke kamarnya. Ia terduduk di ranjangnya dengan pikiran tak menentu. Diambilnya buku dan pena yang ada di tasnya.

Taeyong tampak mencoret-coret sesuatu di bukunya.

 _ **Sebuah pembunuhan.**_

 _ **Siapa pembunuhnya?**_

 _ **Kenapa mereka dibunuh?**_

 _ **Kemana Jeno, Jaemin, Jisung dan Chenle?**_

* * *

RUMAH KUTUKAN – PART 4

* * *

Taeyong kembali terpekur dengan kening berkerut. Satu hal diketahuinya saat ini, film yang dilihatnya tadi adalah sebuah pembunuhan berantai yang dilakukan oleh seseorang pembunuh berdarah dingin. Dan salah satu tempatnya adalah di rumah ini. Saat Taeyong masih terpekur memikirkan apa yang baru saja ditontonnya, sayup-sayup Taeyong mendengar seseorang menyanyikan lagu yang sama yang dinyanyikan Mark siang tadi.

" _Burung gagak yang malang… dengan tubuh terjerat… sang penyihir datang… dengan sebuah kapak… memotong sang gagak… menjadi tiga bagian… sang penyihir pulang… ke gubuk yang gelap… bersama sang kakak… hingga seribu tahun… dengan sebuah lagu… lagu pengantar tidur… itulah lagu… si gagak yang malang…."_

Taeyong menatap ke arah Mark yang tampak tertidur pulas. Saat yakin Mark tak akan terbangun, perlahan Taeyong beranjak menuju ke asal suara yang terdengar dekat baginya. Ketika Taeyong menghilang di balik pintu, Mark terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Hyung? Kamu mau kemana?"

Mark segera beranjak saat Taeyong tak menyahut ucapannya. Dengan mata setengah mengantuk, Mark berjalan mengikuti Taeyong ke halaman belakang di mana pohon itu berada. Mark mendudukkan tubuhnya di bawah pohon itu sembari bergumam tak jelas. Di lain tempat Taeyong masih sibuk mencari asal suara yang terus menyanyikan lagu tersebut.

 _"Burung gagak yang malang… dengan tubuh terjerat… sang penyihir datang…"_

Ketika telah berada di bagian belakang rumah, Taeyong merasa suara itu semakin jelas. Dengan perlahan dibukanya pintu. Ketika pintu telah terbuka tak sengaja mata Taeyong menatap ke arah pohon. Di sana dilihatnya seseorang yang tengah duduk sembari menyanyikan lagu tersebut. Dengan perlahan Taeyong mendekati sosok itu untuk mengetahui siapa sebenarnya dia.

"Mark?!"

Taeyong sangat terkejut ketika mengetahui bahwa orang yang tengah duduk di sana adalah Mark yang masih dalam keadaan tidur.

"Mark! Kamu ngapain di sini? Appa! Eomma! Johnny hyung!"

Taeyong berteriak memanggil ayah, ibu dan Johnny sembari berusaha membangunkan Mark yang tak terjaga sedikitpun.

"Taeyong?!"

"Johnny hyung? Hyung, Mark, hyung!" seru Taeyong panik.

"Wah, jangan-jangan penyakit tidur sambil berjalan Mark kambuh lagi nih. Ayo cepat kita bawa ke dalam."

Taeyong dengan cepat membuntuti Johnny yang menggendong Mark ke dalam rumah. Sesampainya di dalam ternyata Appa dan Eomma mereka baru keluar dari kamar.

"Mark kenapa, John?" tanya Nyonya Lee dengan wajah cemas.

"Mark tidur sambil jalan lagi, Eomma. Mungkin dia kecapekan," jelas Johnny seadaanya.

"Cepat bawa ke kamar."

Johnny dengan gesit membawa Mark yang masih tampak pulas ke kamar adiknya itu. Sedangkan Taeyong hanya diam saja di tempatnya saat ibunya memeriksa keadaan Mark yang tampak baik-baik saja.

Setelah keadaan dirasa kembali tenang ayah, ibu dan Johnny kembali ke kamar mereka.

"Apa Mark yang menyanyikan lagu itu? Aku yakin sekali tadi kalau suara itu berasal dari sana. Berarti yang kudengar waktu itu juga memang benar-benar terjadi, tapi kenapa Mark menyangkalnya kemarin?" batin Taeyong sembari menatap lekat ke arah Mark yang begitu tampak pulas.

"Apa mungkin… di rumah ini ada sesuatu?"

Taeyong membaringkan tubuhnya dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk. Dengan keras Taeyong berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran yang sesaat sempat menganggunya itu.

* * *

"Ten!"

"Taeyong?"

Taeyong bergegas mendekati Ten yang berjalan di depannya.

"Kamu kemarin bilang kalau Appa kamu yang mengusut kasus pembunuhan dan penculikan yang terjadi di rumah aku itu, kan?"

Ten mengangguk. "Iya. Kenapa?"

"Mmmm… aku boleh nanya sesuatu?" ucap Taeyong agak ragu.

"Yaampun, Taeyong. Tanya saja. Enggak usah serius begitu ah, kamu mau nanya soal apa?"

"Apa sebelum ini Appa kamu pernah mengusut kasus pembunuhan sekaligus penculikan di daerah sini juga?"

Ten tampak berpikir sesaat. "Sebenarnya aku kurang tahu juga. Yang aku tahu sih kejadian itu terjadi saat kami baru pindah kemari. Sekitar sepuluh tahun yang lalu."

"Jadi kamu juga bukan asli orang sini ya?" kata Taeyong sedikit lesu.

"Enggak. Aku sebenarnya asli Daejeon, tapi aku mungkin bisa bantu karena appa biasanya selalu menyimpan koran atau majalah setiap kasus yang diselidikinya. Mungkin kita bisa tahu dari sana."

"Benarkah?" wajah Taeyong kembali ceria.

"Ya. Kalau kamu mau, pulang sekolah nanti kamu bisa langsung ke rumahku. Bagaimana?" kata Ten menawarkan.

"Boleh, tapi apa ini tidak merepotkanmu?"

Ten tergelak. "Enggaklah. Aku malah senang bisa membantu, tapi kenapa kamu menanyakan ini?"

Taeyong terdiam untuk sesaat. Akhirnya Taeyong pun berniat menceritakan apa yang ditontonnya semalam.

"Aku rasa kasus pembunuhan sekaligus penculikan itu tidak hanya terjadi sekali. Saat baru pindah ke rumah itu aku menemukan beberapa CD. Dan di sana aku menyaksikan sebuah film yang menunjukkan bagaimana pembunuh itu melakukan aksinya. Dan salah satu filmnya adalah kasus yang terjadi di rumahku."

Kini Ten yang balik menatap Taeyong dengan wajah serius. "Kamu serius?"

Taeyong mengangguk. "Ya. Di film itu ditunjukkan juga bagaimana korbannya meninggal, sama seperti lukisan yang ada di kamarku."

"Lukisan?" Ten menatap Taeyong dengan kening berkerut seolah merasa aneh dengan pernyataan Taeyong.

Taeyong kembali mengangguk. "Iya. Lukisan, kenapa?" tanya Taeyong. Ten hanya menggeleng seolah tak yakin.

Suara bunyi bel pun akhirnya menyadarkan mereka bahwa pelajaran akan segera di mulai. Dengan bergegas mereka berjalan menuju kelas.

* * *

"Mark mana? Dia tidak ikut?" tanya Ten saat Taeyong berjalan di sisinya tanpa Mark.

"Mark udah pulang duluan. Kayaknya dia nggak enak badan tadi," kata Taeyong menjelaskan.

"Oh, Yaudah kalau gitu ayo deh."

Taeyong membonceng bersama Ten yang membawa motornya menuju rumah Ten. Tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama mereka pun sampai.

"Kita langsung ke kamarku saja ya," kata Ten. Taeyong hanya mengangguk patuh sembari mengikuti Ten.

Ten meninggalkan Taeyong sebentar dan beberapa menit kemudian Ten datang dengan dua gelas minuman dingin dan setoples kue kering. Di bahunya tersampir sebuah tas yang berisi berbagai macam majalah dan koran.

"Ini semua berita-berita yang pernah ditangani Appaku," kata Ten seraya membuka salah satu koran.

Taeyong pun mengambil salah satunya.

"Lihat, Tae, ini sepertinya kasus yang sama," seru Ten. Taeyong ikut memperhatikan sebuah berita yang kini dipegang Ten.

" **Kolam Renang Maut.** Salah satu keluarga di bagian kota Daejeon yang terdiri dari Kim Ji-Hyuk, istrinya, serta dua anaknya Kun dan Winwin, menjadi korban pembunuhan yang kini masih buron. Keluarga ini ditemukan telah tenggelam di kolah renang milik mereka dalam keadaan tubuh terikat. Menurut beberapa saksi, malam itu kamis, tanggal 25/09/1997 keadaan di rumah keluarga Kim Ji-Hyuk sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, tampak sepi. Tak ada kejadian yang mencurigakan yang terjadi di rumah itu. Kini polisi masih berusaha mencari siapa pembunuh dari keluarga tersebut. Dikabarkan bahwa salah satu seorang anak dari keluarga Kim Ji-Hyuk yang bernama Jisung ikut raib bersama pembunuh itu. Masih belum diketahui bagaimana keadaan Jisung saat ini. Tidak ada barang bukti apa pun yang ditemukan di TKP kecuali tali yang mengikat tubuh korban serta sebuah topeng yang diduga digunakan pelaku saat melakukan aksinya…"

Tayeong tak lagi mendengar apa yang dibacakan Ten. Pikirannya segera tertuju pada sebuah topeng yang dikatakan Ten tadi.

"Topeng…"

Ten menatap Taeyong dan menghentikan bacaannya.

"Aku rasa ini topengnya," ujar Ten sembari menunjukkan sebuah gambar topeng yang ikut tercantum di koran itu. Taeyong menatapnya dengan seksama.

"Inikan… topeng yang sama persis yang dipakai Mark."

"Kamu yakin?"

Taeyong mengangguk. "Ya. Mark bilang dia menemukannya di gudang." Taeyong menatap Ten agak bergidik. Pikiran mereka menjurus pada satu hal.

"Apa… pembunuhnya yang meletakkannya di sana…" gumam Ten.

"Bisa saja. Ingat, kasus ini berhubungan dengan pembunuhan di rumahku. Pasti pembunuh itu meninggalkannya di sana."

"Oh iya, dua pembunuhan lain yang kamu katakan itu di mana dan bagaimana kejadiannya?" tanya Ten lebih lanjut.

Taeyong pun menceritakan kronologis kejadiannya seperti apa yang ditontonnya. Ten tampak ternganga dengan rona tak percaya.

"Jadi pembunuh ini setelah melakukan pembunuhan pasti menculik salah satu anggota keluarga yang dibunuhnya?" tanya Ten. Taeyong hanya mengangguk.

"Oh iya, aku ingat. Setiap judul dari film pasti menyertakan angka. Misalnya pada keluarga Kim Ji-Hyuk itu berjudul 'Kutukan Tiga - Sembilan Tujuh'. Dan keluarga Ahn Do Hoon 'Kutukan Empat - Kosong Tujuh'. Menurutmu apa itu semacam kode yang mengarah pada satu hal?" kata Taeyong lagi.

Ten mengeja ulang ucapan Taeyong. "'Kutukan Tiga - Sembilan Tujuh'... 'Kutukan Empat - Kosong Tujuh... Lalu dua pembunuhan lainnya?"

"'Kutukan Satu - Tujuh Tujuh'. 'Kutukan Dua - Delapan Tujuh'."

"Satu, dua, tiga dan empat, mungkin itu urutan pembunuhan itu. Sedangkan dua angka dibelakangnya mungkin mengarah pada… Sembilan tujuh, kosong tujuh…" Ten tampak mengerutkan keningnya berusaha mencari hubungan antara angka-angka tersebut.

"Bagaimana jika itu menunjukkan pada tahun kejadian?" seru Taeyong, "biasanya kita selalu menyingkat dua angka terakhir dari tahun yang kita tulis. Bukankah dua pembunuhan itu terjadi ditahun 1993 dan 2003?"

"Benar juga. Berarti pembunuhan satu dan dua terjadi ditahun 1977 dan 1987?!" seru Ten bersemangat saat mulai menemukan titik terang.

"Tapi, Ten. Jika memang pembunuh ini hanya satu orang, apa itu mungkin? Jarak dari pembunuhan satu ke pembunuhan lainnya adalah sepuluh tahun. Jika digabung hingga saat ini berarti pembunuh itu setidaknya telah berusia 50 tahun. Itu juga kalau pelakunya adalah seorang bayi yang baru lahir." Taeyong mencoba berseloroh.

"Hahaha, pasti dia bayi ajaib!" Ten tergelak berusaha mengusir sedikit ketegangan yang ada, "kita perkirakan saja pembunuh itu berusia dua puluh tahun ke atas," ucap Ten lagi.

"Kenapa kamu menyimpulkannya begitu?"

"Tidak mungkin pembunuh itu sosok bocah berusia sepuluh tahun, kan? Kamu lihat postur tubuh Kim Ji-Hyuk yang besar itu, apa mungkin seorang anak berusia sepuluh tahun bisa dengan mudah melumpuhkannya?"

Taeyong mengangguk. "Benar juga. Lagipula yang dibunuhnya empat orang sekaligus," gumam Taeyong sambil manggut-manggut.

"Kalau memang benar pembunuh itu berusia setidaknya dua puluh tahun, itu artinya kemungkinan saat ini dia telah berusia minimal 70 tahun. Mungkin saja dia sudah mati atau setidaknya dia sudah terlalu tua untuk melakukan sebuah pembunuhan lagi," ujar Ten.

Taeyong terdiam namun dengan perasaan tak yakin.

 _Dreet… dreet… dreet…_

Perhatian Taeyong dan Ten segera teralih saat ponsel Taeyong berbunyi nyaring. Dengan cepat Taeyong menjawab panggilan itu. Tak lama Taeyong telah menutupnya.

"Aku harus pulang sekarang, Ten. Appa tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk kembali ke Busan sekarang," kata Taeyong lesu.

"Ke Busan? Ke rumahmu yang dulu?" seru Ten tak percaya.

Taeyong hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Mungkin ini keberuntunganku. Setidaknya jika pembunuh itu masih ada dia tidak akan menemukan kami di rumah itu," ujar Taeyong sambil tersenyum walau terpaksa, "jika kamu ingin meneruskannya aku mungkin tidak akan bisa membantu lagi, tapi aku akan terus mendukungmu. Anggap saja ini tugasmu sebagai anak seorang polisi."

Ten hanya tersenyum.

"Yaah, walaupun kita baru kenal selama dua hari ini tapi aku senang bisa mengenalmu Taeyong. Kapan-kapan sempatkanlah main kemari." Ten melepas kepergian Taeyong walaupun dengan rasa enggan.

"Tentu. Aku juga senang bisa mengenalmu."

Taeyong memeluk Ten sebelum berpamitan. Ten menatap tubuh Taeyong yang menghilang di dalam taksi. Perasaan Ten mengatakan bahwa ia akan kembali bertemu dengan Taeyong lagi nanti. Ten kembali ke kamarnya untuk membereskan majalah dan koran yang berserakan di kamarnya. Ten kembali menatap koran yang memuat berita pembunuhan itu sekilas.

"Aku masih penasaran jika apa yang dikatakan Taeyong tadi, kenapa polisi tidak menemukan topeng itu di saat kejadian? Kalau memang pembunuh itu meletakkannya di sana sama seperti kasus di Daejeon tentu polisi akan menemukannya juga," gumam Ten.

"Topeng apa?"

Ten mendongak kearah Jaehyun yang kini telah berdiri di belakangnya. "Topeng ini. Taeyong bilang ini sama persis dengan topeng yang ditemukan Mark di gudang rumahnya. Menurutmu apa ini topeng yang sama?" tanya Ten.

Jaehyun tampak memperhatikan gambar topeng itu dengan seksama.

"Kamu yakin apa yang kamu katakan tadi?" Bukannya menjawab Jaehyun kini malah menatap Ten dengan serius. Ten mengangguk dengan mantap.

"Udah ah, aku mau nyari soal pembunuhan yang dua lagi di internet. Siapa tahu ada," kata Ten sambil berlalu menuju komputernya.

"Pembunuhan apa lagi? Bukannya pembunuhan itu hanya dua peristiwa?" Jaehyun bergegas mengikuti Ten dengan wajah penasaran.

Ten menggeleng. "Enggak. Taeyong bilang ada dua pembunuhan lagi yang dilihatnya. Kasusnya sama persis dengan yang di rumahnya dan di Daejeon itu."

Akhirnya Jaehyun hanya diam saat Ten mulai menyalakan komputernya.

 **Pembunuhan dan penculikan tahun 1977 dan 1987.**

Beberapa detik kemudian terdapat beberapa judul yang muncul. Ten membuka salah satunya.

 _ **Pembunuhan dan penculikan tahun 1977.**_

 _Tak ada yang mengira jika piknik yang menyenangkan akan berubah menjadi malapetaka yang berujung kematian. Keluarga Han Jae-Hee harus berakhir dalam sebuah kebakaran mobil yang menghanguskan dirinya beserta istri dan kedua anaknya. Terkecuali salah seorang anak bungsunya yang bernama Jeno. Padahal mereka baru saja memindahi rumah baru di bagian kota Incheon setelah sebelumnya mereka tinggal di salah satu daerah di Seoul._

Kemudian Ten membuka salah satu halaman yang menunjukkan pembunuhan di tahun 1987. Isinya sama persis dengan apa yang diceritakan oleh Taeyong tadi.

"Ten, tunggu!" seru Jaehyun tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa?"

"Kamu bisa ambil foto itu? Coba diperbesar."

Ten mengikuti arahan Jaehyun dengan memperbesar foto yang diambil saat kejadian pembunuhan keluarga Kang Ma-ru di tahun 1987.

"Lihat! Ini seperti topeng, kan?" kata Jaehyun sambil menunjuk bagian foto di sisi kiri yang memperlihatkan sebuah benda seperti topeng.

"Iya, Jaehyun. Inikan… topeng yang sama dengan yang ada di koran itu."

"Juga yang ditemukan Mark," sambung Jaehyun sambil menatap Ten, "coba kamu cari bentuk topeng-topeng pemujaan atau semacamnya," kata Jaehyun lagi memberi intruksi.

"Kenapa harus bagian pemujaan?"

Jaehyun mengendikkan bahu. "Entahlah. Aku merasa ini ada hubungannya dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Siapa tahu kan?"

Akhirnya Ten mengikuti arahan Jaehyun kembali.

* * *

RUMAH KUTUKAN – PART 5

* * *

 **Topeng untuk pemujaan berbentuk bintang dan matahari.**

Beberapa detik kemudian berbagai gambar mengenai topeng-topeng dengan beragam bentuk dan ukiran muncul dilayar. Ten dan Jaehyun memperhatikan satu persatu. Akhirnya mereka menemukan topeng yang mereka cari.

 _ **Sekte Mangali – Dewa Kebangkitan**_

 _Sekte Mangali merupakan sebuah sekte sesat yang pernah beredar di tahun 1940-an di bagian Negara Afrika. Sekte Mangali mempercayai bahwa Dewa Kebangkitan, yang digambarkan dengan topeng tersebut, dapat membangkitkan kembali seseorang dengan memberikan tumbal kepada Dewa Kebangkitan. Salah satu tumbal yang juga berperan sebagai Dewa Kebangkitan akan mengambil roh-roh yang telah dipilih sebagai tumbal awal untuk kemudian Dewa Kebangkitan sendiri yang akan mengambil roh tumbal terakhir._

 _Sekte mangali di Korea Selatan pernah menjadi kasus yang hangat dan cukup menghebohkan saat sebuah keluarga di salah satu kota Seoul mempraktekkannya di tahun 1970-an. Namun praktek tersebut tak berjalan lama saat masyarakat berhasil mengendus kegiatan sesat tersebut._

 _Keluarga itu meninggal secara mengenaskan di rumah mereka sendiri setelah dibakar oleh masyarakat. Seorang pelayan mereka ikut menjadi sasaran karena tak sempat menyelamatkan diri saat kebakaran itu terjadi. Sedangkan adik dari pelayan itu yang berusia 15 tahun, menghilang entah kemana. Masyarakat memperkirakan adik dari pelayan itu yang akhinya menjadi tumbal terakhir untuk Dewa Kebangkitan._

 _Pada akhirnya rumah yang menjadi tempat kejadian naas itu beberapa kali direnovasi oleh Han Jae-Hee, pemilik rumah tersebut setelah kejadian itu, namun kesan angker yang terpancar disana tak juga sirna hingga keluarga tersebut memutuskan untuk menjualnya kepada orang lain. Namun berita mengejutkan kembali terjadi saat keluarga tersebut dikabarkan telah meninggal selang seminggu setelah meninggalkan rumah itu. Sepertinya kini rumah tersebut telah menjadi rumah kutukan dari Dewa Kebangkitan._

Ten dan Jaehyun tampak terpekur setelah membaca artikel tersebut. Tatapan mereka tak lepas dari monitor yang masih menampilkan isi artikel itu.

"Rumah kutukan…" gumam Jaehyun

"Ten, coba tanyakan ke appamu di mana keluarga Kang Ma-ru tinggal sebelum mereka terbunuh. Mungkin appamu tahu. Sekarang appamu masih di kantornya, kan?" cetus Jaehyun lagi.

Ten menatap Jaehyun sedikit ragu, namun akhirnya tangannya mendial nomor ayahnya juga.

"Ada apa, Ten?" tanya ayah Ten dari seberang sana.

"Appa, Ten mau nanya doang di tahun 1983 ada kasus pembunuhan sekaligus penculikan yang kejadiannya sama persis dengan yang appa tangani di distrik Hannam-dong sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Keluarga yang terbunuh adalah Kang Ma-ru beserta istri dan ketiga anaknya. Appa bisa nyariin nggak di mana mereka tinggal sebelum meninggal?"

"Ini untuk apa?"

"Eh, itu… ada tugas sekolah. Ten dapat tugas untuk membuat artikel tentang pembunuhan berantai," ucap Ten sembari menatap Jaehyun. Jaehyun tersenyum kecil sembari mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Oh, untuk tugas sekolah. Sebentar ya appa lihat arsipnya dulu."

Ten dan Jaehyun menunggu dengan harap-harap cemas saat telepon itu kembali sunyi. Tak lama suara ayah Ten kembali terdengar.

"Memang ada kasusnya yang kamu sebutkan tadi. Kejadiannya terjadi di Seoul. Sebelumnya keluarga itu pernah tinggal di sebuah rumah di distrik Hannam-dong di bagian Seoul. Apa sudah jelas?"

"Makasih, appa."

"Tunggu! Darimana kamu tahu kasus ini? Ini terjadi tiga puluh tahun yang lalu," tanya ayah Ten.

"Ada deh, appaku sayang. Makasih banget ya infonya." Ten cepat-cepat menutup telepon itu. Ditatapnya Jaehyun dengan wajah pucat.

"Gimana?" desak Jaehyun.

"Keluarga itu juga dulunya tinggal di rumah itu, tapi apa hubungan rumah itu dengan pembunuhan-pembunuhan yang telah terjadi?"

"Gini, Ten. Aku berspekulasi kalau rumah itu adalah awal dari semua kutukan itu. Artinya siapa pun yang tinggal di sana dan akhirnya meninggalkan rumah itu maka kutukan itu akan bekerja. Entah bagaimana caranya pembunuh itu melakukannya, tapi aku merasa ini ada hubungan dengan sesuatu yang gaib," ujar Jaehyun menjelaskan. Ten tampak terperangah dengan wajah pucat.

"Kalau begitu… sebaiknya kita memperingatkan Taeyong dan keluarganya sebelum mereka meninggalkan rumah itu. Tadi aku dengar Taeyong mengatakan kalau appanya akan mengajak mereka kembali ke rumah mereka yang dulu."

"Benarkah? Sebaiknya kita bergerak sekarang sebelum semuanya terlambat!" Jaehyun segera beranjak dengan wajah yang tegang.

Ten dan Jaehyun bergegas memacu langkah mereka menuju keluar. Dengan gesit Jaehyun mengemudikan mobil ke rumah Tayeong. Di kejauhan tampak awan mendung yang berarak menyelimuti kota Seoul semakin membuat suram hari yang kini telah beranjak semakin sore.

Ten telah tiba di rumah Taeyong dan ternyata rumah itu tampak sepi.

"Taeyongiee!" Ten berteriak nyaring memanggil Taeyong, namun tak ada juga yang menyahut dari dalam.

"Kayaknya mereka udah pergi, Jaehyun. Gimana ini?" Ten menatap Jaehyun risau.

"Coba kamu telepon Taeyong. Kamu punya nomornya, kan?" usul Jaehyun. Ten dengan cepat mendial nomor Taeyong.

Setelah beberapa kali panggilan, tak ada juga yang menjawab panggilan itu.

"Gimana?"

Ten menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lesu. "Enggak diangkat," ucap Ten pelan.

"Kita nggak tahu di mana alamatnya yang dulu. Kamu terus coba hubungi dia. Aku akan ke sekolah untuk menanyakan alamat Taeyong di Busan. Oke!"

Ten menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Jaehyun pun bergegas mengendarai mobil itu menuju sekolah.

Di kejauhan seseorang memperhatikan mereka dengan senyum sinis.

* * *

Malam itu Taeyong duduk dalam diam memperhatikan appanya yang tampak hilir mudik di hadapannya. Mereka baru saja sampai di rumah mereka yang dulu.

"Appa, ngapain sih kita harus pindah dadakan gini? Bukannya kita udah nyaman tinggal di sana?" cetus Johnny dengan wajah dongkol. Hilang sudah harapannya untuk dapat bertemu dengan Hansol lagi.

"Iya, appa. Kalau kita balik lagi ke sini terus kerjaan appa gimana?" tanya Nyonya Lee sembari menatap suaminya.

"Maafkan appa, ya. Appa terpaksa melakukan ini semua karena appa tidak mau kalian sampai kenapa-napa," ujar Tuan Lee sembari menatap anak-anaknya.

"Kenapa-napa gimana, appa? Kita baik-baik aja kok di sana. Iya kan, hyung?" ucap Mark menyenggol Taeyong yang duduk di sebelahnya. Taeyong hanya mengendikkan bahunya.

"Tidak." Tuan Lee menggeleng. "Semua tidak sebaik yang kalian pikirkan. Appa melihatnya sendiri. Sosok dengan topeng aneh itu."

"Sosok aneh? Siapa, appa?" tanya Nyonya Lee.

"Kalian ingat kejadian saat Mark tidur sambil berjalan itu? Sebenarnya appa melihat semuanya. Saat itu Mark bukannya tidur sambil berjalan, tapi ada seseorang yang menuntunnya. Seseorang bertopeng aneh dengan sebuah kapak di tangannya. Appa begitu ketakutan saat itu hingga appa tidak mampu melakukan apa pun. Appa merasa dia akan melakukan sesuatu yang dapat mengancam kita semua." Tuan Lee menatap nanar ke arah Mark yang kini tampak membisu.

"Maafkan appa karena telah membuat kalian menjadi takut seperti ini. Appa akan mengurus semua secepatnya. Kita tidak akan pernah ke rumah itu lagi," tambah Tuan Lee lagi.

"Sebaiknya kalian istirahat sekarang. Kalian pasti letih," ujar Nyonya Lee mengalihkan suasana yang sedikit tegang.

Taeyong pun beranjak menuju kamarnya. Mark dan Johnny pun melakukan hal yang sama. Saat telah berada di kamarnya, tak sengaja mata Taeyong melihat sekeping CD. Taeyong mengambilnya perlahan.

 **Kutukan yang hilang.**

Taeyong menatap sekelilingnya mencari-cari hal yang mungkin dapat menjelaskan keberadaan CD tersebut. Namun tempat itu terasa lebih sunyi.

"Hyung!"

Taeyong tersentak kaget saat sosok Mark menyembulkan kepalanya di ambang pintu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Taeyong jutek setelah debar jantungnya normal kembali.

"Lesu banget. Aku buatin minuman mau?" kata Mark menawarkan.

Taeyong tampak berpikir sesaat. "Boleh deh."

Mark secepat kilat menghilang dari pandangan Taeyong. Tak butuh waktu yang lama, Mark telah kembali dengan beberapa cangkir teh hangat.

"Banyak banget sih bikinnya. Rakus banget sih kamu," seloroh Taeyong melihat tiga buah cangkir yang masih ada di tangan Mark.

"Aku mau ngasih Johnny hyung, appa sama eomma. Mereka kayaknya tertekan gitu jadi ditenangin dikit dengan teh buatan aku ini. Siapa tahu aja semuanya jadi lebih baik lagi."

Taeyong hanya manggut-manggut. Mark kembali beranjak menuju ke kamar Johnny dan orang tua mereka.

Taeyong kembali memperhatikan CD itu. "Siapa yang meletakkan ini di sini?"

Taeyong lalu mengambil laptopnya yang ada di tas. Diputuskannya untuk menonton CD itu melalui laptopnya saja.

Seperti CD-CD sebelumnya, layar di monitor hanya menunjukkan warna hitam kemudian angka 5 dengan gerak mundur. Taeyong memperhatikannya dengan saksama. Film itu kembali memutar adegan di mana pembunuhan itu terjadi. Pembunuhan pertama yang terjadi pada keluarga Han Jae-Hee.

Film itu di mulai saat keluarga telah terbakar di mobil mereka sendiri. Saat kobaran api semakin besar tiba-tiba kamera itu mengarah pada sang pembunuh. Pembunuh itu menggunakan sebuah topeng yang sama dengan milik Mark. Perlahan pembunuh itu membuka topengnya.

Taeyong terperangah di saat merasa mengenali siapa yang ada di balik topeng tersebut. Ternyata dia adalah Jeno, anak yang hilang itu. Jeno menatap kamera sembari tersenyum dingin. Kemudian dengan pelan Jeno melangkah menuju kobaran api yang semakin besar. Dengan cepat tubuh Jeno menghilang di dalam kobaran api, tapi tak terlihat rona kesakitan di wajahnya.

Adegan beralih pada peristiwa pembunuhan keluarga Kang Ma-ru. Saat keluarga itu digorok dengan pisau, kemudian pembunuh itu menampilkan sosoknya yang memakai topeng yang sama. Sosok Jaemin yang ada di balik topeng itu menatap ke arah kamera dengan senyum yang sama dinginnya. Kemudian Jaemin mengarahkan pisau itu ke lehernya sendiri. Darah yang berwarna merah pekat itu berhamburan ke mana-mana. Sama seperti Jeno tadi, tak ada sedikitpun rona sakit yang terpancar dari wajah Jaemin.

Dan pembunuhan selanjutnya telah dapat ditebah Taeyong siapa pelakunya. Dia tak lain adalah Jisung dan Chenle. Setelah membunuh keluarganya Jisung ikut menenggelamkan dirinya ke dalam kolam, sedangkan Chenle pun ikut menggantungkan tubuhnya bersama keluarganya.

Dreeet… dreet… dreet…

Tubuh Taeyong tersentak kaget saat ponselnya berdering nyaring. Dengan cepat diambilnya ponsel yang berada di dalam tasnya itu. Nama Ten tertera di sana.

"Ten?"

"Taeyong?! Kenapa baru diangkat? Kamu di mana sekarang?" seru Ten dengan suara bergetar.

"Aku di rumah. Di busan."

"Taeyong, sebaiknya cepat tinggalkan rumah kamu. Kamu tahu ternyata semua keluarga yang dibunuh itu pernah tinggal di rumah itu. Rumah itu adalah langkah awal terhadap tumbal yang akan dikorbankan. Aku rasa pembunuh itu akan melakukan hal yang sama pada keluargamu. Sebaiknya kamu cepat pergi Taeyong sebelum pembunuh itu menemukanmu…"

Taeyong tak lagi mendengar suara Ten di seberang sana sebab kini perhatiannya tertuju pada sosok yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Aku… nggak bisa pergi, Ten. Dia… telah tiba…."

Ponsel yang ada di tangan Taeyong terlepas saat namja itu merasa tubuhnya menjadi lemas. Ditatapnya sosok yang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan memakai sebuah topeng dan kapak yang menjuntai, tapi Taeyong tahu siapa yang ada di balik topeng itu.

Perlahan sosok itu berjalan mendekatinya saat Taeyong tak dapat lagi menahan beban tubuhnya. Taeyong ambruk dengan kesadaran yang hampir hilang.

"Selamat malam, hyung… bagaimana teh buatanku? Enak, kan? Aku yakin hyung akan tidur nyenyak malam ini. Sama seperti appa, eomma, dan Johnny hyung."

Taeyong hanya menatap pasrah ke arah Mark yang kini mulai menyeretnya ke ruang tengah. Entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana hingga Mark mampu menyeretnya seperti menyeret sebuah sapu. Saat berada di ruangan itu lamat-lamat Taeyong melihat sosok appa dan eommanya serta Johnny telah terbujur pingsan dengan tubuh terikat dan mulut dilakban.

Taeyong ingin berteriak nyaring dan berusaha meronta saat dilihatnya Mark mulai mengayunkan kapak itu ke arah lehernya. Sayup-sayup didengarnya Mark kembali menyenandungkan lagu itu.

" _Burung gagak yang malang… dengan tubuh terjerat… sang penyihir datang… dengan sebuah kapak… memotong sang gagak… menjadi tiga bagian… sang penyihir pulang ke gubuk yang gelap… bersama sang kakak… hingga seribu tahun… dengan sebuah lagu… lagu pengantar tidur… itulah lagu… si gagak yang malang…."_

Taeyong memejamkan matanya dengan erat ketika kapak itu mulai terayun.

* * *

RUMAH KUTUKAN – PART 6

* * *

 _'BRAK!'_

 _'BUGHH!'_

"Arrrghh!"

"Taeyong! Kamu dengar aku, kan?"

Taeyong membuka matanya kembali dan dilihatnya Jaehyun berjongkok di depannya. Dilihatnya tubuh Mark yang tersungkur tak jauh dari tubuh mereka. Terlihat Mark tampak menggeliat-geliat.

"Ayo! Kita harus pergi dari sini!" teriak Jaehyun berusaha memapah tubuh Taeyong saat melihat Mark yang mulai bangun kembali.

"Tapi… appa, eomma aku… Johnny hyung… gimana?"

"Ritual ini tidak akan berjalan jika salah satu korbannya berkurang. Ayo! Kita harus bergegas sebelum dia bangun lagi."

Dengan tertatih Taeyong berjalan dengan dipapah oleh Jaehyun. Jaehyun membawanya menuju mobil yang terparkir di halaman. Seperti yang diperkirakan Jaehyun, Mark kembali bangkit dan berjalan mengejar mereka. Jaehyun dengan cepat menjalankan mobil meninggalkan Mark yang menatap kepergian mereka dengan tatapan marah.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Taeyong sesekali menatap ke belakang melihat sosok Mark yang masih berdiri di halaman itu dengan kapak di tangannya.

"Kita harus kembali kerumah itu. Menurut mitos harus ada seseorang yang menggerakkan Dewa Kebangkitan."

"Dewa Kebangkitan apa?" Taeyong menoleh. Menatap Jaehyun tak mengerti.

"Kita harus kembali kerumah itu. Menurut mitos harus ada seseorang yang menggerakkan Dewa Kebangkitan."

"Dewa Kebangkitan apa?" tanya Taeyong tak mengerti.

Akhirnya Jaehyun pun menceritakan secara singkat tentang Sekte Mangali.

"Kepercayaan itu memang telah lenyap, tapi aku rasa ada seseorang yang menggunakannya kembali. Artikel itu menyebutkan bahwa adik dari pelayan itu menghilang entah ke mana. Dia pasti bukan menghilang karena diambil Dewa Kebangkitan, melainkan kini dialah yang menjadi penggerak dari Dewan Kebangkitan itu sendiri. Aku yakin di rumah itu atau setidaknya di sekitar rumah itu ada sebuah tempat untuknya bersembunyi."

"Mungkin… di belakang rumah itu ada sebuah tempat. Dulu aku sempat melihat seseorang berdiri di belakang rumah." Taeyong menganggukkan kepala saat teringat dengan sosok yang dilihatnya ketika Mark mengejutkannya kemarin.

"Sebaiknya kita mencarinya ke sana," kata Jaehyun cepat.

Jaehyun membawa mobil itu dengan kecepatan tinggi menembus malam yang tampak sunyi. Tak lama mereka telah sampai kembali di rumah itu.

"Ayo, Taeyong!" seru Jaehyun sembari menarik tangan Taeyong. Namun langkah mereka segera terhenti saat seseorang berdiri menghadang langkah mereka. Sosok yang memakai topeng dan sebuah kapak di tangannya. Sosok yang mereka tinggalkan di rumah Taeyong tadi.

"Ba—bagaimana dia bisa ada di sini?" Taeyong tergagap dengan wajah pucat.

Mark berjalan dengan pelan sembari menyeret kapak di tangannya.

"Lari Taeyong!" seru Jaehyun.

Ketika Jaehyun akan memutar tubuhnya tiba-tiba sebuah benda melayang ke arahnya.

 _CRAAASH!_

"Akkhhh!"

"J-jaehyunnn!" Taeyong memekik saat kapak itu mengenai kaki Jaehyun.

"Lari, Taeyong. Kamu harus menemukan orang itu!" seru Jaehyun.

Taeyong menggeleng. "Ta… tapi kamu…."

"Ini tidak akan pernah berakhir jika kamu tidak menemukan orang yang menggerakkan ini semua. Pergilah Taeyong…" ucapan Jaehyun semakin pelan. Darah yang mengalir di kakinya semakin deras hingga tubuhnya menjadi lemah. "Pergi… Tae…yong…."

Taeyong yang telah terisak akhirnya berlari meninggalkan Jaehyun. Jaehyun dengan tertatih merangkak menjauhi sosok Mark yang telah meraih kapaknya kembali. Jaehyun hanya terbaring pasrah saat tubuhnya tak dapat lagi digerakkan. Mark menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin. Lalu diayunkannya kembali kapak itu ke arah Jaehyun.

 _CRASHH!_

Taeyong berlari terengah-engah menuju ke bagian belakang rumahnya yang masih tampak rimbun oleh semak-belukar. Saat tangannya menyibak semak untuk kesekian kalinya, akhirnya tatapannya tertuju pada sebuah pondok yang cukup tersembunyi.

Taeyong menguatkan hatinya dan mulai berjalan menuju pondok itu. Dengan pelan Taeyong mendorong pintu yang tidak terkunci itu. Bau menyengat seketika menghampiri penciumannya ketika pintu itu telah terbuka lebar.

Di dalam pondok itu hanya terdapat sebuah ranjang yang cukup besar dan sebuah kursi di sampingnya. Di atas ranjang itu tersusun enam buah tengkorak manusia. Salah satu tengkorak yang berada di tengah dipakaikan sebuah hanbok seperti pakaian tradisional yang dipakai orang Korea zaman dahulu.

Di pojok pondok itu Taeyong melihat sebuah topeng yang disandarkan pada sebongkah batu kecil. Di dekat topeng terdapat sebuah pelita yang menyala. Kadang api itu terlihat bergoyang seperti ditiup angin. Beberapa bunga aneka warna juga tampak berserak di sekitar tempat itu.

Taeyong kembali mengarahkan matanya pada sosok namja yang duduk di depan tengkorak-tengkorak itu yang menatap kosong tengkorak di hadapannya.

"Kau pembangkang sekali. Seharusnya kau mengikuti ritual itu dengan semestinya agar Dewa Kebangkitan dapat menyempurnakannya!" ujar seorang namja dengan suara seraknya.

"Jadi ini semua karena ulahmu?! Kami tidak pernah memiliki salah apa pun padamu. Mengapa kamu melakukan semuanya kepada kami?!" seru Taeyong geram.

"Tidak ada salah katamu?!" kini namja itu menatap Taeyong dengan tajam. Taeyong ingat namja itu adalah namja yang pernah ditabraknya dulu.

"Aku tidak butuh alasan untuk mencari siapa yang harus menjadi korban. Kau pikir apa salah kakakku hingga dirinya harus ikut dibakar juga? Kami tidak tahu apa-apa. kakakku tidak salah apa-apa! Lalu kenapa dia harus mati?!"

Taeyong tersurut mundur saat wanita itu menatapnya seperti ingin mengulitinya. "Kalian melakukan kejahatan…."

"Mereka yang melakukannya! Bukan kami! Kami hanya anak yatim piatu yang mencoba untuk mencari sesuap nasi di rumah itu, tapi kalian… kalian dengan semena-mena menyamakan kami dengan mereka. Sekarang jika kejahatan itu benar-benar terjadi… maka sesalilah nasib buruk itu!"

 _CRASSH!_

"Akhhh!" Taeyong terpekik saat wanita itu menghujamkan sebuah pisau di bahunya. Taeyong tersandar di dinding dengan napas terengah-engah.

 _BRAKKK_

Taeyong menatap ke arah pintu dan seketika jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak ketika melihat sosok Mark yang masih memakai topeng itu dengan kapak di tangannya.

"Sudah tiba waktunya, Taeyong…" desis namja itu dengan senyum sinis.

Taeyong bergerak mundur sembari memegangi bahunya yang sakit ketika sosok Mark berjalan pelan ke arahnya.

"Mark, sadar Mark. Aku hyungmu…" Taeyong berusaha untuk menyadarkan Mark kembali, tapi Mark tetap berjalan ke arahnya dengan langkah terseret. Mark mulai mengangkat kapaknya dan mengayunkannya perlahan.

"Markkkk!"

 _BRAKKK_

Taeyong dan namja itu menatap terkejut saat Mark yang tiba-tiba mengarahkan kapak miliknya ke arah namja itu, tetapi namja itu dengan refleks menghindar hingga kapak itu mengenai topeng beserta pelita yang ada di pojok pondok tersebut. Pelita itu seketika menyulut dinding yang hanya terbuat dari jerami itu.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" seru namja itu dengan marah.

Perlahan sosok bertopeng itu membuka topengnya dan tampaklah wajah Jaehyun yang menatap tajam ke arah namja itu.

"Kau pikir aku siapa? Budakmu? Dia sudah kutangani tadi. Sekarang giliranmu," kata Jaehyun dengan geram.

"Bagaimana kau melakukannya?!"

"Mudah saja. Tinggal lepas topeng itu maka pengaruh sihir itu akan ikut lenyap. Dan untungnya topeng ini tidak akan berperanguh pada pria dewasa. Itu kenapa setiap tumbal terakhirmu adalah anak-anak di setiap keluarga. Sekarang waktumu sudah habis. Enyahlah kau bersama Dewa kebangkitanmu itu!" Jaehyun dengan cepat menerjang ke arah namja itu.

"Tunggu!"

Jaehyun tercekat dengan mata membelalak menatap sosok yang berdiri di belakang namja itu. Taeyong pun menatap sosok itu sama pucatnya.

"Aku mohon ampuni adikku…." Seorang namja yang berusia lebih tua menatap Jaehyun dengan wajah memohon.

"Hyung… Hansol hyung…."

Namja itu menatap Hansol tak percaya. Hansol pun menatap adiknya dengan tatapan menyesal, namun penuh dengan rasa sayang.

"Doyoung… kamu tidak seharusnya melakukan ini. Aku ikut menjadi korban, itu bukan karena kesalahan mereka. Itu karena keinginanku sendiri. Aku berusaha untuk menolong Yunho, pria yang kucintai. Dia telah memintaku untuk pergi, tapi aku tidak bisa. Jika dia pergi maka aku pun harus ikut. Kamu membangkitkanku, tapi kamu juga akan memisahkanku dengan pria yang kucintai. Yunho hadir kembali di sini walaupun dalam kehidupan yang berbeda, tapi aku tahu itu dia. Bagian dari dirinya. Aku mohon… kembalikan aku…." kini Hansol menatap Doyoung dengan wajah memohon. Sebutir air mata menetes turun membasahi pipinya yang pucat.

"Hansol hyung… maafkan aku… aku hanya ingin kamu kembali. Seharusnya aku ikut bersamamu saat itu." Doyoung tersuruk dengan air mata berurai.

"Kita akan berkumpul kembali jika sudah tiba waktunya…"

Hansol kemudian menatap Taeyong yang masih terpaku. "Maafkan adikku… jagalah kakakmu baik-baik…"

Perlahan-lahan tubuh Hansol menghilang bersama kobaran api yang semakin besar yang ada di belakangnya.

"Hansol hyung!" Doyoung berteriak nyaring menghambur ke arah api yang berkobar semakin besar di mana Hansol menghilang tadi. Seketika tubuh Doyoung pun ikut terbakar.

Taeyong menyurukkan kepalanya ke dada Jaehyun karena tak sanggup melihat tubuh Doyoung yang hangus terbakar. BRAKK! Sebatang kayu terjatuh dengan kobaran api yang menyala saat api itu mulai merayap naik.

"Cepat keluar, Taeyong! Tempat ini akan ambruk!" seru Jaehyun seraya menarik Taeyong keluar dari pondok itu.

 _WROAARRRR!_

Pondok itu menyala terang menghabiskan semua yang ada di dalam pondok itu beserta Doyoung dan tengkorak-tengkorak itu di dalamnya. Taeyong dan Jaehyun berdiri terpaku menatap kejadian itu.

"Bagaimana kamu bisa selamat?" tanya Taeyong kemudian.

"Ten yang menolongku. Saat Mark akan memotongku dengan kapaknya tiba-tiba Ten datang dan memukul Mark dari belakang. Mark langsung pingsan dan aku pun berinisiatif untuk melepas topeng itu dan memakainya. Ternyata topeng itu tidak berpengaruh padaku. Semoga Mark tidak patah tulang karena ulah Ten," seloroh Jaehyun untuk melepaskan ketegangan itu.

"Kamu masih saja mengkhawatirkan orang lain, padahal kamu sendiri juga tengah luka parah gini," kata Taeyong menatap kaki Jaehyunyang dibalut kain seadanya.

"Aku tidak keberatan kalau sekiranya itu dapat menyelamatkanmu," ucap Jaehyun menatap Taeyong. Taeyong hanya mengalihkan pandangannya dengan tersipu malu.

"Terimakasih, Jaehyun," ucap Taeyong.

Jaehyun hanya tersenyum sambil menatap Taeyong. Perlahan di genggamnya tangan Taeyong yang juga balas menggenggamnya.

Tak lama kemudian Ten datang bersama dengan ayahnya. Sebuah mobil pemadam kebakaran dikerahkan untuk memadamkan api tersebut. Jaehyun akhirnya harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena pendarahan di kakinya yang tak juga mau berhenti. Tentu saja dengan ditemani Taeyong.

Besoknya kerangka tubuh Doyoung di bawa ke rumah sakit. Setelah diidentifikasi, ternyata ke enam tengkorak itu adalah Jeno, Jaemin, Jisung, Chenle dan Hansol.

Setelah pembunuhan itu terjadi, ternyata Doyoung mengambil jasad Jeno, Jaemin, Jisung, dan Chenle untuk dikumpulkan bersama tengkorak Hansol yang telah lebih dulu disembunyikannya. Taeyong berusaha meyakinkan keluarganya untuk kembali ke rumah itu. Johnny dengan semangat empat lima menyetujui permintaan Taeyong karena berharap dapat bertemu kembali dengan Hansol.

Taeyong memilih untuk merahasiakannya karena melihat Johnny yang begitu bersemangat. Taeyong tak ingin merusak perasaan Johnny yang sedang kasmaran itu. Mungkin jika keadaan telah tenang Taeyong akan menceritakan siapa sebenarnya Hansol dan di mana kini dirinya berada.

Hanya satu hal yang masih dipikirkan Taeyong, mungkinkah memang benar ada hal gaib yang ikut campur dalam hal ini hingga Jeno, Jaemin, Jisung, Chenle dan Mark dapat dikendalikan dengan mudah seperti itu? Jawaban itu seolah menghilang bersama jasad Doyoung yang dikebumikan sehari setelahnya. Taeyong berharap kutukan itu benar-benar telah berakhir.

Kini Taeyong menatap rumah yang ada di depannya dengan perasaan baru. Tak ada lagi rasa kesal dan ketakutan saat menginjakkan kakinya di rumah itu. Semuanya terasa begitu menyenangkan. Terlebih kini ada seseorang yang diam-diam selalu memberinya perhatian lebih. Sosok Jaehyun, Dewa Penyelamatnya.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **CERITA INI HANYA FIKSI BELAKA. KARAKTER CERITA INI HANYA FIKSI BELAKA.**

* * *

Ada yang napasnya naik turun nggak setelah baca ini? haha.

Kurang thriller?

Kurang sadis?

I hope you enjoy this story guys, though this is not my fanfic but this is such the best fanfic i've ever read.

Beberapa note untuk cerita ini.

Ini cerita remake pertama aku. Well, aku selalu ngaku ini pengalaman pertamaku setiap posting apa pun di ffn ini. Aku selalu berusaha buat coba hal baru, and always there the first thing to everything, isn't it?

Walaupun cerita ini remake, tapi tetep deh ada yang aku edit sana-sini. Author aslinya juga bukan author k-pop apalagi yaoi jadi mungkin karakternya aneh kalo ditempelin ke genre yaoi. Berasa kayak karakter acak gitu nggak? Taeyong yang penakut di sini jadi manly abezzz, Mark yang maskulin malah penakut banget errr…

Bahasanya juga nonbaku bc dari cerita aslinya udah nonbaku dan aku bingung bakuinnya hehe.

Tapi menurutku, bahasa nonbaku di cerita ini malah buat ceritanya jadi lebih ngalir. Lebih luwes dan nggak terlalu kaku, karena menurutku ini cerita genre berat. But i like ffn like this, you know what i mean.

Tbh, ini cerita lawas banget. Lawas banget yang udah aku temuin sejak jaman aku sd belom kenal k-pop tapi udah merajam nyari-nyari cerbung di internet wkwk.

Kemudian aku nemuin cerita ini dan jatuh cinta.

Aku bahkan nggak tahu siapa authornya dan fandom apa itu. Terlalu lawas. Terlalu susah juga buat diinget-inget.

Tapi bcz aku jatuh cinta sama cerita ini sejak pertama kali baca, aku nekat nyimpen draftnya di laptop aku hehe—bukan berarti nyuri ya. Aku nyimpen biar bisa dibaca sewaktu-waktu hehe. Aku ngefans banget sama alur ceritanya yang nggak pasaran—menurutku sih.

Dan padahal aku udah baca cerita ini berkali-kali, tapi masih ngefeel aja thriller bunuh-bunuhannya.

Ada yang mau remake lagi? Dari pengarang yang sama?

Review juseyooo~ meski ini nggak ada roman-romannya sama sekali—ada sih dikit—tapi tetep review yaa. Saranghaeyo chingudeul~


End file.
